


Papa Don’t Preach

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Yasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Beau, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, im sorry, this was a lot sadder than I intended it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: Beau’s heat has passed and Aeor is silent. The M9 can finally relax. Only a new concern has come up that only Beau and Yasha can deal with.Omegaverse.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Papa Don’t Preach

**Author's Note:**

> So I swear I am not trying to be an omegaverse only writer lol I had no intention of continuing the story/stories I’d written but prompts get chosen and stuff happens. Can take place after either of the others but I had “What It Means To Be Claimed” in mind though you don’t have to read it to understand this one. 
> 
> This isn’t really a happy ending kind of fic. You’ve been warned.

The Tomb Takers were gone. Aeor was silent. All was right in the world. 

For the time being anyhow. 

The Mighty Nein eventually found themselves in Nicodranas, at the Lavish Chateau. After the frigid hellscape that was Eiselcross, the Nein deserved rest and relaxation in a warm climate. 

Also Jester wanted to see her mother and introduce her new boyfriend. 

Yasha found herself alone in the room Marion had so graciously offered every time the Nein came for a visit. It was small, compared to other rooms, but well suited for Yasha. The barbarian sat on the small couch before the fireplace, a book in her hand. She was content, soaking up the heat from the fire in front of her and munching on some salted crickets as she read. Only one thing could make it better. 

A knock on the door caused Yasha to smile. She marked her page and sat the book aside and stood, heading for the door. Her smile grew when she saw Beau standing on the other side. 

Then her smile faded as she took in Beau’s hesitant stance and how her blue eyes seemed to settle on anything but Yasha herself. 

“Beau, is something wrong?”

Beau swallowed, looked up and down the hallway before finally looking up to Yasha. “We, uh. We need to talk. Can I come in?”

“Of course, of course,” Yasha said quickly, stepping aside and allowing Beauregard to enter. Beau entered, her arms crossed and stood in the middle of Yasha’s room as Yasha herself closed the door. “Is everything okay?”

Beau’s eyes settled on the fireplace, her hands flexing on her arms. Her gaze was far off and she didn’t seem to have heard Yasha speak. 

“Beau,” Yasha asked softly, coming to stand beside her mate. She raised her hand and gently stroked the mating bite on Beau’s bare shoulder. Beau didn’t flinch away, but a pained look crossed her scarred face. “Beau, what’s wrong?” 

Beau began to chew on her bottom lip as she continued to stare at the fire. Yasha saw her eyes shimmer and realized Beau was trying not to cry. Yasha raised her hand in an attempt to cup Beau face. 

“Beau—“

“Yasha, I’m pregnant.”

Yasha’s hand stilled, half raised to Beau’s face. 

“What?”

Beau took a deep, shuddering breath and finally looked up at Yasha. “I said, I’m pregnant.” 

Yasha could hear her blood rushing in her ears as she stared down at the smaller woman. “I don’t understand,” Yasha said quietly. “How did this happen? Cad’s tea—“

“It obviously didn’t work,” Beau snapped. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Yasha simply looked at Beau before motioning towards the couch. “Let’s, um. Let’s sit down.”

Beau nodded, dropping her arms as she walked around to sit. She didn’t look tense anymore, Yasha noted. Now, Beau simply looked defeated as she sat perched on the seat. Yasha sat beside her, hands twisting in her lap. 

Beau sat, her eyes focused on the flames and Yasha sat, focused on Beau. They sat together for a long while, no sound between them but the crackling of the fire filling the room. 

Pregnant. Beau was _pregnant_. Yasha should have been happy. But a deep seated fear began to pool in Yasha’s gut, cold and hard. 

Zuala had been pregnant once, too. They had been careless when she had gone into heat. Yasha had been careless. An omega’s scent changed when they were with pups. It had given up their secret and cost Zuala her life. 

Yasha leaned towards Beau subtly and sniffed. The scent was faint but it was there and there was no mistaking it. Beau was indeed pregnant. 

Yasha felt panic begin to rise in her chest and she did her best to swallow it down. They were not in her old tribe. The Nein would not kill them. In fact, they would probably rejoice at the prospect of a new litter. That eased the tension in Yasha, but only just. 

And what about Beau? Beau did not look happy. She looked scared. And on Beau that looked a lot like anger. 

“Beau,” Yasha called softly. She reached for Beau but then hesitated and dropped her hand between them into the couch. “Talk to me?”

Beau’s eyes shifted to Yasha’s hand and slowly she reached for it, interlacing their fingers. Yasha gently squeezed her hand. 

“Yasha, I—“ Beau stopped and swallowed thickly. “I knew we would eventually have this talk but I thought it would be a while, ya know?” She looked up at the aasimar. “Do you want kids, Yash?”

Yasha blinked at her before her mismatched eyes fell to their joined hands. “I don’t know,” she said honestly. She looked back up to Beau. “You don’t, do you?”

Beau held Yasha’s gaze for a long time. Finally she asked, “Would it make me a horrible person if I didn’t?”

Yasha released Beau’s hand and slid her arm around her shoulders instead. Beau came willingly and leaned into Yasha’s embrace as the alpha hugged her tightly. Yasha propped her chin atop Beau’s head after placing a kiss on her hair. Knowing what she did of Beau’s past, it made sense she may not want kids. 

“You are not a horrible person, least of all for this,” Yasha said softly. “We’ll think of something.”

“I already had an idea,” Beau said quietly. “You may not like it though.”

“What is it,” Yasha asked. 

“I was going to talk to Marion,” Beau answered, apprehension evident in her voice. “She, um. She might know to, uh, help with this.”

It took several long minutes for Yasha to understand what Beau was hinting at. Finally, Yasha asked, “Is that what you want?”

Beau was quiet for a moment. Then, “If it is?”

Yasha kissed the top of Beau’s head. “Then I support your choice.”

“Your feelings matter, too.”

Yasha hummed, pulling Beau closer. “Yours are more important in this matter.”

Beau shifted and brought her arms to rest lightly around Yasha’s waist. “Thank you for understanding.”

Yasha hummed again and closed her eyes, allowing the silence to fill the room again. The world may have been saved but they still had heavy decisions to make it seemed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @lyricalporcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
